Les sucettes
by Sweet Nigthmare
Summary: Sérieux, t'as pas encore compris que j'aimais pas les sucreries ! Mais quand Naruto Uzumaki a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Sasuke l'apprendra, malgré lui, à ses dépends... UA/OS/Humour/Songfic/Shonen ai


**Genre :** Songfic/One Shot/UA/Humour/Shonen ai

**Pariring : **NaruSasuNaru

**Genre : **Pour autant que je sache, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne m'appartiennent… Ils sont donc toujours à Kishimoto-sama !

**Bêta : **Tomyris

**Note :** Milles merci à Haganemaru-sama qui m'a rudement bien conseillée et aidée à la création de cette fic.

**Note 2 :** La chanson que Naruto interprète est de Serge Gainsbourg et chantée par France Gall. La version de Luce qui m'a inspirée se trouve également à cette adresse : myvideo .de/watch/7555038/Luce_Les_sucettes (supprimez l'espace en trop et ajoutez l'entête manquante). Il est conseillé de la lancer quand Naruto met le CD.

* * *

><p><strong>Les sucettes<strong>

**GAME OVER**

Ces mots détestables étaient encore une fois tombés. Une manette de jeu fit un soudain vol plané vers une pile de mangas, réalisant un magnifique strike parmi les livres.

- Pfff… Saleté de jeu. Il est infaisable ce niveau bonus. Abruti d'Uzumaki ! Il va encore m'en parler pendant trente ans maintenant, grogna un jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux, désespéré.

Sasuke était assis à même le sol, appuyé contre le lit de Naruto devant un grand écran plat. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, il était en train de tenter de finir le niveau d'un jeu vidéo que son meilleur ami se vantait d'avoir terminé d'une traite.

Le blondinet l'avait invité à une « sortie ciné/pop corn comme au bon vieux temps » dixit celui-ci. En effet, depuis que les révisions du bac avaient commencées les jeunes hommes n'avaient pas pu se voir une seule fois. Les parents du brun étaient très stricts en ce qui concernait les cours. Ils lui avaient donc interdit de sortir tant que les épreuves ne seraient pas toutes achevées sans exception. Alors pour rattraper le temps perdu, Naruto l'avait traîné d'office chez lui sitôt le dernier examen terminé. Un appel en chemin sur son portable plus tard et il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre devant la console de jeu.

Après l'avoir installé d'autorité devant son cadeau d'anniversaire dernier cri, Naruto avait encore fouillé l'un des éternels paquets de sucettes qui peuplaient son antre. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la salle de bain armé de vêtements propres. Le mois de juin était particulièrement chaud cette année, et aller au cinéma tout transpirant ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes.

Ne ratant rien de son manège du coin de l'œil, Sasuke avait soupiré tout en lançant le jeu. Depuis qu'il avait dégotté cette nouvelle marque de sucettes acidulées son ami les enchaînait les unes après les autres. Il avait même eu l'audace de tenter de lui en faire goûter une… Tentative qui s'était vue tuée dans l'œuf par le regard dégouté qu'il avait porté sur la confiserie. Cet indécrottable engloutisseur de bonbons n'avait malheureusement toujours pas enregistré qu'il n'aimait pas les sucreries ! Et quand Naruto Uzumaki avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas autre part ! D'ailleurs il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre où passait tout ce sucre. Il était toujours aussi svelte, pas un gramme de graisse sur son ventre plat malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler… Il avait même été jusqu'à vérifier en cours de sport, dans les vestiaires, en lui pinçant la peau d'un air interrogatif. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire son andouille préférée.

Tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur le niveau bonus « so easy » d'après l'énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'en plus du bruit de la douche il entendait un fond sonore. La musique lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il imagina alors Naruto en train de se dandiner sur le rythme de la chanson, sa sucette dans la bouche la meumeumant, tout en se lavant. Complètement déconcentré par son imaginaire, il vit de loin son personnage tomber d'une falaise. Les deux mots tant redoutés s'affichant à l'écran pour la cinquième fois avec sadisme, il balança rageusement la manette sur la pile de mangas la plus proche en râlant ouvertement. Un rire clair retentit après les éclats de voix.

- Alors bâtard ? Mon jeu de « ninjas débiles » aurait-il eu raison de toi finalement ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Sasuke se retourna pour contempler le jeune homme fraichement sorti de la douche. Il ne put retenir un léger soulèvement de sourcils appréciateur. Naruto avait mis une chemise à manches courtes blanche, largement ouverte sur son torse, laissant apparaitre les nombreux colliers de ficelle noire. Parmi eux se trouvait celui de sa tante qui brillait d'un fort éclat bleuté. Il avait opté pour un jean gris délavé ceint d'une épaisse chaîne de taille. Une seconde s'y raccrochait puis rentrait vers la poche arrière gauche, sûrement reliée à son portefeuille. À ses poignets se trouvaient ses habituels bracelets brésiliens rouge et noir qu'il lui avait tressés et offerts, ainsi que la gourmette en argent cadeau de ses parents. Des cadeaux qu'il refusait quasiment d'ôter. Même la nuit pour dormir, c'était dire. Et bien sûr sa fameuse, mais non moins exaspérante, sucette dans la bouche qui lui gonflait la joue.

- Je sais, je suis canon pas besoin de me le dire. Merci. fit Naruto prenant une pose exagérée.

- Tu rêve tout debout là, Uzumaki ! Plus qu'une dexième sucette dans la bouche et tu ressembleras à un hamster en train d'apprendre à manger avec des baguettes !

- Ben voyons ! Bon allez en attendant c'est à ton tour ! Choppe des fringues dans mon armoire et va te foutre sous la flotte.

- Hn.

Après avoir acquiescé, le brun partit à la pêche aux vêtements propres dans le capharnaüm qui bourrait l'armoire en question. Le voyant plié en deux au dessus de son chantier, le blond lorgna sur la paire de fesses tendues, avec l'envie d'y mettre les mains pour faire tomber le jeune homme en pleine fouille archéologique. Sachant que ça ne ferait pas avancer le shmilblick et que la séance ne les attendrait pas, il résista vaillamment à la tentation.

Sasuke finit par trouver son bonheur et prit la direction de la douche. Arrivé à destination il tomba face au poste CD qui avait dispensé la musique qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier un peu plus tôt. Tentant d'obtenir la réponse à son mystère, il appuya sur le bouton de lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard il l'éteignit, comme frappé par une vague de dégoût. Il avait reconnu dès les premières notes cette horripilante chanson, interprétée par une gamine niaise, qu'écoutait en boucle Naruto depuis sa nouvelle monomanie. Se hâtant d'en finir pour ne pas rater le début du film, il fut habillé en moins de dix minutes, ne prenant même pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux. Ceci fait, il retourna chercher son ami.

Il fit lui aussi son petit effet en pénétrant dans la pièce. Naruto regarda d'abord ses cheveux humides qui commençaient déjà à rebiquer tout seul, puis lui fit un grand sourire quand il vit de quoi il s'était vêtu. Le brun lui avait emprunté l'un de ses t-shirts préférés. Il était noir à manche courtes avec un col en V. Dans le dos un grand dragon rouge était dessiné toutes ailes déployées, son corps longiligne esquissant de belles courbes. Il lui avait pris également son jean noir légèrement taille basse. À son poignet droit se trouvait l'épais bracelet de cuir noir qu'il lui avait donné en remerciement de ceux qu'il lui avait offerts. Sasuke étant un peu plus grand que lui et plus musclé, ses vêtements lui collaient vraiment à la peau mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner excessivement puisqu'il les mettait quand même.

- On y go ? lui demanda-t-il en lui passant un bras en travers des épaules.

- Hn.

Avant de quitter la chambre Naruto attrapa rapidement une poignée de sucettes qu'il fourra dans sa poche, faisant râler Sasuke.

- Tch', tu peux vraiment pas te passer deux minutes de ces cochonneries ?

- Hun Hun. lui lâcha le blond en faisant non de la tête. Et je t'apprendrai à aimer ça aussi un jour. Tu verras !

- Hn. Tu peux toujours courir abruti.

Une fois sortis de la maison, Naruto prit son baladeur mp3 et glissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Sitôt la chanson lancée Sasuke devina de laquelle il s'agissait. Le pire fut certainement quand il entendit son ami chantonner quelques paroles de temps en temps. Il l'écoutait vraiment en boucle ces derniers temps. Se retenant comme à chaque fois de lui arracher les écouteurs et jeter le baladeur dans la première poubelle à portée de main, il endura jusqu'à l'arrivée au cinéma. Une fois la file d'attente écoulée ils demandèrent deux places pour le film d'action qu'ils avaient prévu de regarder et allèrent acheter du pop corn. Ils s'assirent ensuite dans deux sièges adjacents encore disponibles et se concentrèrent sur le film.

À la sortie du cinéma, chacun avait été pleinement satisfait de la séance. Comme annoncé dans les critiques qu'ils avaient lues sur internet plus tôt dans l'après-midi, le film était construit sur un scénario solide et mystérieux. Le suspense était constamment présent et les acteurs jouaient avec perfection. Les deux amis se promirent alors de l'acheter, une fois le DVD en vente, afin de le regarder à nouveau et voir ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre de plus au deuxième visionnage. À la moitié du chemin de retour vers la maison des Uzumaki, Naruto ressortit ses sucettes et son lecteur mp3. Le brun soupira mais laissa encore passer comme il avait fini par en prendre l'habitude depuis le temps. À nouveau au chaud dans la chambre du blond, ils se posèrent sur le lit. Naruto jeta ses bâtons de sucette et allait en ouvrir une autre quand Sasuke craqua :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien leur trouver à ces trucs et à cette chanson et sa gamine totalement niaise ?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard appuyé accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

- Je vais te montrer ce que je leur trouve, et je te jure que si tu n'aimes pas toi aussi je laisse tomber les sucettes ! lui dit le blond confiant, en tendant la main vers lui.

- Pari tenu ! Prépare tes mouchoirs et tiens-toi prêt à pleurer tes putains de sucreries, fit le second jeune homme en la lui topant.

- Ok, bouge pas du lit, j'arrive.

Naruto s'éclipsa vers la salle de bain pour aller récupérer son CD gravé. Sasuke, quant-à-lui, s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, se calant contre le mur. Il se prépara alors mentalement à devoir supporter l'hideuse chanson gluante.

Naruto revint très vite et glissa le CD dans sa chaîne Hifi. Modulant le volume afin d'obtenir l'ambiance adéquate, il retira le papier plastifié de l'un de ses précieux bonbons et lança la musique. Une main dans la poche l'autre faisant tourner la sucette dans sa bouche, il avança vers le lit dans un léger déhanchement et fixa Sasuke dans les yeux.

Quand les paroles débutèrent Naruto suivit, sortant la confiserie de son cocon sucré. « **Annie aime les sucettes. Les sucettes à l'anis.** » Tout en continuant d'approcher du lit, il donna un coup de langue sur sa sucette toujours proche de ses lèvres comme un micro. «** Les sucettes à l'anis d'Annie donnent à ses baisers un goût d'anisé.** » chanta-t-il d'une voix presque innocente en passant le bonbon sur ses lèvres sensuellement. « **Lorsque le sucre d'orge, parfumé à l'anis, coule dans la gorge d'Annie, » **La seconde main du blond, jusqu'alors inactive, lui glissa le long du cou et descendit ensuite sous les clavicules, vers son torse découvert, imitant le sucre d'orge coulant. « **elle est au paradis.** » fut lâché quand il atteignit le lit, en se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir poser une main dessus.

« **Pour quelques pennies, Annie a ses sucettes à l'anis. **»Naruto glissa son premier genou sur la couette approchant de Sasuke tout doucement tout en chantant. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur lit, une jambe de part et d'autre de celles de Sasuke, puis se redressa, continuant toujours la chanson d'une voix angélique avec un grand sourire. « **Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux. La couleur des jours heureux. **» À nouveau il se remit à sucer la sucette délaissée la faisant fondre un peu sur sa langue. Il reprit « **Annie aime les sucettes. Les sucettes à l'anis.** », caressant les lèvres du brun de la confiserie pour y étaler un peu de sucre acidulé. «** Les sucettes à l'anis d'Annie donnent à ses baisers un goût anisé. **» Un petit bout de langue rose sortit récupérer le sucre, le brun ayant quelque peu de mal à déglutir. « **Lorsqu'elle n'a sur langue que le petit bâton** » amena la main libre de Naruto à s'approcher de la cuisse de Sasuke la plus proche. Afin de se stabiliser, il posa l'autre sur son épaule. « **Elle prend ses jambes à son corps** » lui fit attraper sa cuisse et la tirer d'un petit coup vers lui. Naruto remonta alors sa main le long de la jambe prisonnière et rapprocha son visage tout en chantant « **et retourne au drugstore. **» Il continua en lui susurrant à l'oreille d'une voix chaude. «** Pour quelques pennies, **» au S fortement appuyé et passa au même moment un unique doigt le long de l'entrejambe du jeune homme sous son regard écarquillé. Entrejambe qui semblait, d'après lui, bien serrée dans le jean qu'il lui avait prêté, étrangement... « **Annie a ses sucette à l'anis.** » Il finit par se redresser reprenant son intonation faussement innocente pour «** Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux. La couleur des jours heureux. **»

Une dernière fois il reprit la sucette dans sa bouche d'un air mutin pendant que la chanteuse s'était momentanément arrêtée de chanter. Il la retira finalement pour suivre les dernières paroles. « **Lorsque le sucre d'orge, parfumé à l'anis, coule dans la gorge d'Annie, **» Naruto posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et son corps s'arcbouta en arrière contre lui quand retentit « **elle est au paradis !** »

Une fois la chanson achevée Naruto se redressa et s'assit sur les jambes du brun un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Tch', fut la seule réponse offerte par Sasuke.

Il lui passa un bras dans le creux des reins pour le coller à lui et attrapa sa main, la dirigeant à sa bouche pour y enfourner la sucette.

**FIN**


End file.
